


The Dragon's Eye

by Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods/pseuds/Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara Uchiha died at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but he vowed vengeance, even after death. Now he has returned, only in the form of our favorite dragon slayer. Fairy Tail will never be the same again. Smarter, Darker Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Eye

**Starting to move some of my works to archive now. Here's my second favorite work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only Hiro Mashima-Dono does.**

* * *

_"Freedom is what you do with what's been done to you."_

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

_It was the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Fires raged into the sky as the land burned with black fire, corpses were lying everywhere, and the very earth was torn asunder. In the center of it all was 4 people. The first was rather broody young man, with black hair arranged not unlike a duck's butt, armed with a sword, and possessing very strange eyes, purple with concentric circles spreading out from the pupil. The next was a young woman with unique pink hair, dressed in some kind of military uniform, with a unique diamond on her forehead. The last one was another young man, a blonde with spiky hair. His clothes were very tattered, a noticeable shade of black and orange, and his most distinctive marks were three whisker marks on each cheek._

_They were facing against a singular man, wearing black clothing under once glorious red armor, now shattered and broken beyond repair. He had very long black hair, and he no longer had eyes,, having been slashed out with some kind of sharp object. He also no longer had arms, one having been rid off mid-bicep, the other at the forearm. He stared at least in what he thought was their general direction, and spoke._

_"_ _So, this is how it ends… decades of planning, only to end with three miserable brats!"_

_They did not respond to him, glaring at him, resolute to end this long conflict. They started gathering their energy. The dark-haired one readied an arrow made of pure black flames, the pink-haired one charged a fist of pure chakra, and the blonde-haired one harnessed the pure slicing power of wind. As one, they launched their attacks, and the three became one, chakra, wind and flames rushing towards the man._

_The man, knowing his fate was inevitable, simply bowed his head, and the attack impacted. He was incinerated by the flames, impacted by the chakra, and slashed by the wind. The attack was so great that nothing was left, reshaping the very land itself, leaving only a giant crater._

_With that, Uchiha Madara, the schemer who started this war, the traitor who betrayed his best firend, and the liar who deceived everyone, a man who had escaped death's clutches numerous times, was dead._

_These three, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto went on to become famous, hailed as the next Densetsu no Sannin, the Three Great Shinobi, and each performed glorious and noble deeds as time went on._

_However, it is rumored that Madara cursed them, stating as his last words, "Rejoice in your hope now, it will not last. I will find a way to return. Not even Death himself will hold me back. Project Tsuki no Me will succeed, and this world will know peace!"_

_As time went on, the shinobi villages faded into the background as magic was discovered, which was found to be far more versatile than chakra. Magicians gradually began taking more and more jobs from shinobi, and they lost power. Eventually the Five Elemental countries were absorbed and became the lands we know today, such as Fiore, daimyos being replaced with kings._

"Hey, Gildarts, but what about Madara's curse! What happens next!"

Gildarts laughed, glancing at the boy who interrupted his story. They were out in the forest on a little camping trip. He looked at the salmon-haired boy, the one he thought of as a surrogate son, with sharp canines, wild hair, and fierce determination in his eyes, blazing just like the campfire. "That was the end of the story Natsu! It's just an old folktale! No one can actually escape death!" He laughed as he took another swig of his beer.

"Ohhhhh! But it can't just end like that!"

"It's alright Natsu, it was still a great campfire story!" Interjected another one of their guests, a white-haired girl with brilliant blue eyes, this was Lissana Strauss, one of the Strauss siblings. "Right?", As she pulled the dreaded puppy-dog eyes, Natsu looked away, blushing.

"Gildarts just laughed even harder, "Ah, young love."

Natsu turned, blushing even harder, "No, it's not anything like that Gildarts! Don't get anything in your head!"

"Nothing like that, Natsu?" Said Lisanna, starting to cry, "I thought we were gonna get married!"

"What, I uh, I was just kidding! Yeah! Kidding!" Natsu stammered, flailing around around trying to calm her down.

"Okay! We'll be together forever!" Lisanna's 180 mood swing causing both Natsu and Gildarts to sweat-drop.

Gildarts just looked to the sky, 'Just a story…' he thought.

* * *

Timeskip

Fairy Tail's guild building stands strong and proud, its unique design reminiscent of some Indian architecture making it stand out in comparison to the average regular buildings of Magnolia. A testament to the unique and powerful mages who also make a living within its halls. Right now it is within the midst of a powerful storm, one it has not seen in many years. Rain falls in sheets, while powerful lightning and thunder flash and crash in the sky. It's almost like the heavens themselves are warring with themselves. However, another war seems to be on its start within the hall itself. One that will change the course of the land of Fiore forever.

"Wh-what do you mean Lisanna's dead?" stammered Natsu Dragneel, now grown into a fine young man. He was dressed in a sleeveless open vest, leaving his chest and arms bare, with white baggy pants tied down mid-calf, his ever-present scarf on his neck. He was currently facing Lisanna's older siblings, Beast Arm Elfman, and Mirajane, the She-Devil. But, he can't believe their current state. Both are bandaged completely, Elfman's right eye especially, and Mirajane's left arm. Lisanna, the only person who ever mattered in his life besides Igneel, though was missing. Everyone in the guildhall was also distressed, but none so much as these two with Natsu, but each with very different reactions.

Elfman was barely able to get the words out, he was crying so much, "She, it- the mission went wrong, I- she was killed!"

Natsu stared at them with rage, his coal black eyes turning a furious shade of crimson red, cold and lifeless. For the remaining Strauss siblings, nothing was ever scarier in their lives. They were both used to seeing the full of energy and life, almost windows into the soul of Fairy Tail. Now it seemed that they were staring into the eyes of God himself, mercilessly judging them for salvation or damnation.

Natsu walked over to Elfman, slowly but surely, his feet scorching the floorboards, while everyone seemed suffocated by the oppressive aura he was giving off. Elfin was scared shitless, mainly because Natsu was walking so calmly. "Damn it! That's the way Erza walks when she's mad!" Elfman thought helplessly as Natsu reached him. He picked him by the throat with one hand, and looking him dead in his eyes, and asked as Elfman desperately tried to breathe.

"Who killed her?

Elfman stared at his judge with fear, suspecting what might happen if he told him.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Who killed her?"

Elfman stammered out, "It was- it was.."

Natsu threw him to the ground, lighting his fists on fire, "Damn it! Who killed her? WHO KILLED LISANNA?!"

Elfman just broke out, "I did!"

Everyone gasped, while Natsu's hands fell to his sides.

Mira tried to interject, "No Elfman! It was my fault, I didn't weaken it enough! I-"

"NO!" Elfman shouted, even while in terrible pain, "I was the one who wasn't strong enough! It was my fault! I should have been able to subdue the Beast. I was her older brother. I wasn't enough of a man! It was my duty to protect her, and I failed!"

Natsu just gazed at them, as his aura flared, overwhelming everyone in the guild, Makarov, Erza, and Gray who had all been watching, too shocked to do anything got ready to defend them, even as the heat felt it would melt them to a puddle, when it faded.

Everyone breathed, as the aura's vanishing felt like a mountain had been removed from crushing them, as Natsu turned to leave.

For Elfman and Mirajane, Natsu turning to leave without a single word was almost as bad as seeing Lisanna flying, struck by the beast, seeming frozen in time itself.

"You are lucky." Natsu said, his back still turned to them, the words seeming colder than even Gray's ice. "Were you not her siblings, I would have ended you myself, but that's not what she would have wanted."

Elfman tried to plead, "But Lis-"

"DONT SAY HER NAME!" Natsu raged, "You both lost that right when you failed to protect her! You promised no harm would come to her!"

Elfman and Mirajane could only stare, each clutching the other, knowing all too well he was right. Natsu then just walked out, as they each broke into tears, hugging the last family they had.

Natsu stood at the hut where he made so many childhood memories with Lisanna: where they had raised Happy, where they had agreed to get married, where they had multiple slumber parties and picnics. The skies itself seemed to reflect his mood, pouring rain as if to let fall the endless tears he never could. He would always be strong for her, no matter what.

He looked around, and found what he was seeking. A wide, tall boulder, perfect for shaping into what he needed. He set to work at once, lighting his fists on fire to mold the sturdy rock, the fire sizzling in the rain, but never going out. Thus was the power of Fire Dragon Slayer Maho.

Natsu worked tirelessly for several hours, despite being soaked to the bone, but he was finally finished. A grave for Lisanna, near their hut. It was what she would have wanted. It was elaborately done, carved with the Fairy Tail logo she loved so much above her name,.

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Beloved Mother and Lover to Animals_

_X768-X782_

After he had finished carving, Natsu looked to the hut and slowly walked to it. He lit his hands on fire once more, and reached out to the hut. His memories would perish along with it. His maho would burn it no matter the weather. He began to set his hand on the hut and-

_"_ _Now I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"Who said that?" Natsu yelled, extinguishing his hand.

"I did."

"Who? Where are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, or at least a part of you."

"Wh-what?" Natsu stammered still trying to find the voice.

"You want to see her, don't you? After all, the grief you felt at her loss is the reason I woke up in the first place, I could feel it in your very soul, my soul, OUR soul."

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"Now, you are getting troublesome. Lets go somewhere less conspicuous. Don't want people to think you've gone off the deep end or something like that."

And Natsu felt the world go black. He looked around and saw nothing, just overwhelming darkness. "Where am I?!"

"You're in your subconscious, in the realm where mind and soul intertwine."

Natsu heard steps and turned to them, at least where he thought they were. He saw what looked to be an ancient warrior. He wore form-fitting black clothing, and over that he wore red armor, which covered his chest, legs, and arms. He had a wild mane of black hair, and a small on his face, but when Natsu got to his eyes, he gasped. They were red, with three tome surrounding the pupil. They were so hypnotic…

"You want to know who I am right?"

Natsu barely registered the question, but he answered regardless, "Ye-yeah."

"It's simple, I am you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my reincarnation. You should know the story. Even after death, my sharingan still worked, and I hypnotized the Shinigami into letting me keep myself, even in reincarnation. The only drawback was that it put my consciousness into a deep sleep, but your grief woke me up."

"Yo-you, you're -"

"That's right. I am Madara Uchiha, and I have returned from the dead once more. Now, Lisanna, you want to see her again, right?"

"Yes! No matter what!"

"Well then," Madara's smile grew even wider, and if possible, more sinister, "Let me tell you about a plan of mine, one I call Tsuki no Me…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, please don't hesitate to review. The more ideas and critiques you give, the better I can turn them out. So please review, or I will send Amaterasu after you...**

**Cheers!**

**Shinigami**


End file.
